Erin's Nightmare
by Neo Queen Aurora
Summary: After the battle is won Erin suffers from the trauma that her brother put her through. I am hoping to integrate this into my main story. Let me know what you all think by Reading and reviewing.


It's dark. I can't see a thing even though I know my eyes are wide open.

Suddenly light floods the place that I'm in and it forces me to shut my eyes against the harshness. I try to move my hands to shield my eyes but I quickly discover that they are shackled behind my back. I can hear the chains rattle as I try to some how get my hands free but all I manage to succeed in doing is have the metal cut into my skin. I stop moving when I hear a door open. I manage to get my eyes adjusted to the light when I notice I'm in a harsh white room with a cold looking cement floor with a drain in the middle. Some one is suddenly standing in front of me and when I see who it is my blood runs cold and my worst fears are confirmed.

"Hello dear sister," he smirks evilly.

"What do you want with me Kyle?" I say his name like it's a course.

"Now, now, that's what got you here," he slaps me across my face. I'm left blinking at him as I try to get the stars out of my eyes. "Your tongue needs to learn how to not be so- Rude!" He slaps me again the other way just as he says _rude_. I can feel a cut opening up under my left eye and it starts to bleed. I am again forced to blink the stars out of my eyes but I can't stop the tears from falling because my hands are still locked behind my back. I do manage to glair at him even though I must look really pathetic.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? What did we ever do to you?" I ask hoping he won't hit me again. He draws his hand back and I flinch in reaction but no hit comes, just a horrible chuckle and his fingers forcing my face to look at him.

"My dear Aurora, I know you and I agreed not to lie to each other," he smirks again and suddenly all the air I had in my body leaves me as I realize that the monster in front of me has just punched me in the gut. My knees buckle from under me and I fall as far forward as my shackled hands allow and try to relearn how to breathe. Kyle just laughs at me and then pulls my head back painfully by my hair.

"You know what- just for that I'm going to let you watch your _precious_ husband gets hijacked." The wall in front of my suddenly comes to life and I can see Andrew, sitting under a spot light, tied down to a chair. I notice that there is some one else in the room with him but I can't see them because they keep to the shadows. A little flash of something is now in the other persons hand and I realize that it's a syringe. A really horrible feeling comes over me as I watch Andrew get stuck with the needle. I try to look away but it's like a wreck on the highway and I just keep watching Andrew's reaction to what ever it was he was given. He yells out in pain and then becomes dazed and confused.

"What did he just give him? What did that person just give him? What do you mean by hijacked?" I yell at Kyle as I some how manage to stand and demand he tell me what just happened.

"You'll see. Watch as your once ally and husband becomes your worst nightmare and you will then become his," he hisses into my ear and then walks out of the room laughing.

"NO!" I scream but I can tell that what ever they gave Andrew it was causing him to see something horrible. "NO! Let him go!" I can't stop my tears from falling and I find myself kneeling on the cold floor again and fighting my restraints. All I accomplish in my struggle are deeper cuts to my wrists that start to bleed and the cut under my eye opens up again.

Suddenly everything around me starts shaking and someone far away is calling my name.

"Erin please wake up," I hear the voice say. My eyes finally open again and I can see Andrew above with worry plain on his face. I quickly realize that my breathing is harsh as if I've been running. My eyes quickly take in my new surroundings and I see that I am home in my room with Andrew.

"Andrew! You were hijacked by Kyle, real or nor real?" I gasp as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry but that is not real. Kyle did that to you," he whispers into my hair as he holds me close as I start to shake.

"That bastard killed my family, real or not real?" I manage to say with out sounding winded.

"Real, but he wasn't able to completely destroy your mother and her spirit lives in the Sun Castle where we now live," Andrew is now rocking me from side to side and rubbing soothing circles over my back.

"I killed him and he'll never come back, real or not real?" I'm feeling calmer and I start to relax into his arms.

"Real."

"We love each other, real or not real?" I ask as I move my arms from his neck to his chest and hold on tight.

"Real, very, very real," he smiles at me as he leans back enough for him to give me a very sweet kiss.

"Oh gosh Andrew I'm so sorry I woke you up," once I realize I'm not going crazy. Ever since the horrible battle with Kyle I've had nightmares that have caused some serious issues in my privet life. At one point I had an attack so bad that in order to keep me sane Andrew came up with a game called real or not real. It helped so much that I could finally return to some sense of a normal life with out having to live in fear.

"It's ok, I don't mind. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help chase your nightmare," he says as he kisses my forehead and lays me back onto the bed. Once he's settled in his place I wrap myself around him and place my head on his chest.

"Where did you go?" I ask him.

"I thought I had heard Sloane crying but your mom already had her taken care of. That was when I heard you start to cry out in your sleep, so I ran back and started to wake you," he says as he trails a hand down my back and holds onto the other one. I just nod my head in response as his steady heart beat starts to lull me to sleep.

"Stay with me," I whisper into the night. I just barely catch his answer before sleep takes me under again.

"Always"

No more nightmares tonight.

I wake in the morning with soft sunshine falling onto the bed and filling the room with morning light. Andrew is still asleep with me held close to him as I reach up my hand to his forehead and brush aside a stray hair. He stirs at my touch.

"Hmm good morning beautiful," he says with a soft and loving smile.

"Good morning to you too handsome," I smile back.

"Anymore nightmares last night?" he asks.

"No, not a single one," I smile as I snuggle closer to him not wanting to leave the warm comfy bed.

"That's good," I hear him say. "So what do you want to do today? Since Gaia said that she is willing to watch after Sloane for the day."

"Well that is really sweet of her. Well I guess at this point I'm contemplating just being lazy and not wanting to leave this room but I guess we can also extend it to the rest of our wing," I wiggle my eyebrows at him and smile. Suddenly my stomach growls at me.

"Well I guess we'll start in the kitchen," Andrew smiles at me as he gets up and pulls on a pair of his pajama pants. He then leans over me and gives me a kiss before walking out of the room. I then sprawl out over the hole bed and give myself a big stretch before getting up and putting on a pair my own pajama shorts.

I head down the hallway to the kitchen and I'm greeted by the smell of bacon being cooked and it awakens my hunger enough to make my stomach growl again. As I walk into the kitchen and I end up standing in the door way because the sight of my wonderful husband walking around with no shirt on and his pants hanging in that one way, just made me want to take in the beautiful picture that was unfolding before me. He finally stops in front of the stove and I push myself away from the door frame. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around his waist, and kiss his smooth strong back before laying my head against it.

"Just in time sweetie, breakfast is almost done," I can feel him smile as he pats my arms. I nod against his back and grab the plates he had set out on the island counter that separates the dinning room from the kitchen. I take them over to him and he places scrambled eggs and bacon onto the plates. Just as I turn around to but the plates on the table Andrew leans over and gives me a nice lingering kiss. Thankfully I had plates in my hands or I would've melted right there.

Once breakfast is finished and we are cleaning up, the video phone rings. I can tell by the ring that it's Trista.

"Hey Trista what's up?" I ask when I answer the video phone.

"Oh not too much; how is it going over there, Andrew have Sloane?" she asks with a smile. I can't help but laugh.

"No mom is taking care of her and Andrew is just walking into the room now. It's Trista and she wants to say hello," I smile at him as he comes over to me and leans over my shoulder.

"My, my, what are you two up too? A nice quite boring day to catch up?" she gives us a wink and a knowing smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, dear, it's not in your nature," I roll my eyes at her and shake my head.

"Sure, ok, anyway I just thought I would give you an update on Ali. She had stopped by here on her way home from the palace," Trista says and I can't help but smile at my greatest best friend's name. Trista continues. "She said she was so worn out because Serenity keeps picking on her and tormenting her over silly things a- Erin? Erin what's wrong?" When Trista had said Ali was being picked on and tormented I started to have a flash back. All I can see is Ali being tortured by Kyle and then she's left bleeding in front of me. I'm still restrained and I can't help her. Andrew's face comes into view and I can tell he's saying my name while holding my face in his hands.

"Erin its ok, you're ok, Ali is safe and sound. Trista wasn't being serious about what she said. Everyone is safe," he tells me.

"So she's not dead?" I whisper almost afraid of my own voice.

"No she's not," he starts to smile.

"That monster hijacked you, real or not real?"

"Not real," Andrew sighs. "He did that to you." He pulls me in close as I wrap my arms around him and burry my face into his neck.

"The bastard is dead and gone forever, real or not real?" I whisper into his neck.

"Real, you and all the other Sailor Scouts destroyed him forever," he holds me tight and rocks me a little bit. I slide out of the chair I was sitting in and hold onto him like he is the last solid thing in my sea of confusion.

"You love me, real or not real?"

"So very, very, very real," he whispers back to me in my ear and kisses my hair. Someone clears their throat behind us and Andrew realizes that Trista has just seen the whole episode that I just had. I wanted to apologize to her but the fear of what I saw during my episode kept me glued to Andrew.

"Is everything alright? What just happened?" she asks clearly concerned about what happened but I don't move or say anything.

"Yeah Trista we're fine but I'm afraid Erin is going to have to call you back later. We'll explain everything then but right now I'm going to take her back to bed and let her rest," he says as he easily picks me up, turns the video phone off, and carries me into our room. He puts me down on the bed and leaves to tell Gaia something.

I'm curled up on my side of the bed staring at the wall when he comes back into the room and slides down next to me. He opens his arms up to me and I scoot in and wrap my self around him. I feel safe in his arms, safe and loved as I finally relax.

He knows that I can't sleep or rest with out him next to me and every time this happens I apologize. He just holds me close and softly whispers in my ear until I fall asleep. This time I realize he's humming a lullaby and I'm out like a light listening to him and his heart beat.

Nothing horrible happens for the rest of the day.


End file.
